pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Campus!
Red- Last time on Total Drama Kanto! (cut to an image of contestants arriving) Red- Our contestants arrived (cut to the garbage district) Red- Saw the sights of the campus (cut to the Garbage Train) Red- Saw how the losers will be taken home. Now, we will have our first challenge, separate the players into teams, and see what happens. Who will break under pressure?, who will rise to the chalenges? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Kanto! (insert theme song here) Main Episode Red- Okay, our first challenge starts now. Shelly- Bring it on! Blaze- Oh, no. Drill- Hey, don't worry Blaze. It'll be fine, Blaze- Thanks, Drill- Friends? Blaze- Friends (cut to a giant tower of trash) Blaze- Oh, crap. Red- Today's challenge is to climb to the top of this massive pile of trash. You can climb up the outside or go through the inside. Drill- Hey, wanna go through the inside as a team? Blaze- Yeah. Red- But Before you get going, let's separate you into your teams. On the Screaming Digletts we have Volts, Shelly, Polarity, Leo, and Sci. That means that the rest of you- Drill, Blaze, Buddy, Dandy, and Snor- are on the Killer Magikarp. Drill- Wait, i'm a Diglett. Why am I on the Killer Magikarp? Red- Because I say so, and due to your contract, you've got to listen. Now, whoever's whole team gets to the top of the trash pile that is covered in traps first, wins. 3, 2, 1, GO! Sci- Okay, i'll head up to the top. I can levitate so I shouldn't be a problem. From there, i can scout a way for us to get through. Deal? Polarity- Fine, but i'm going too. I don't want you to mess things up. Volts- I'm going to go through the inside, just in case. Drill- Ready, Blaze? Blaze- Let's Go! Snor- Snor... Buddy- What do we do about this guy? Dandy- I'm trying to think of a solution, but we can deal with that later. (Buddy transforms into Machoke) Buddy- I'll climb up. See you at the top (the team separates to go about their different strategies) (Cut to Blaze and Drill) Drill- Man, it's dark in here. Blaze- Here, let me help. (Blazes tail lights up to lead the way) Drill- Cool. Blaze- Yeah. ---- (Cut to the climbers) Polarity- heh, too easy. Sci- We’re not done, yet! (balls of trash begin to roll down the hill. Polarity dodges with ease) Polarity- Deal with that, gooey! (Buddy, as a Machoke, picks up a ball of trash and throws it at Polarity) ---- CONFESSIONAL (Polarity) Seriously, this Buddy character has to go! ---- Sci- Just You and me, now! Buddy- Yeah! (A piece of TNT goes off below Sci sending him flying down the hill) ---- CONFESSIONAL (SCI) TNT? You have got to be kidding me. ---- (cut to Volts, making his way through the caves alone while using flash) Volts- *Sigh…* (Volts runs into Drill and Blaze) Volts- Hey, what’s up? Blaze- hi… Drill- yeah… ---- CONFESSIONAL (Blaze) Yeah… I’m shy around most people. For some reason it’s just easy to talk to Drill… ---- CONFESSIONAL (Drill) I’m pretty shy, I just feel happy that I’ve found one person I got the nerve up to talk to. Now we’re making friends! ---- Volts- Oh, yeah. You two are the shy ones. Drill- yup… (awkward silence) Volts- I thought there would be challenges here (the tunnel behind them begins to cave in) Volts- WHAT THE HECK? Drill- Run! (Drill digs underground, Volts uses quick attack to get away from the debris) ---- CONFESSIONAL (Volts) These Challenges are going to kill us all. Painfully. ---- (drill emerges) Drill- Blaze? Volts- I’m sorry, I didn’t see him since the cave in. Drill- No… Volts- I’m sure he’s okay. Drill- But for how long? If he loses too much air, his tail will go out and he will die! Volts- Okay, I’ll help. Can you use dig. Drill- I’m a diglett… we hatch from our eggs in a hole. Volts- I’ll take that as a yes. Drill- Yeah. Volts- Okay, I’ll try to clear a path up here. You try to find Blaze and get some air to him. Drill- On it. (cut to The People now at the bottom of the hill) Sci- So climbing normally is out… wait… there are cameras all the way up. I can just go through those! (Sci jumps from camera to camera as data and makes his way to the top) Polarity- Yeah… he thinks he’s cool being the first one to the top. I’ll find a way up. Shelly- Not before I do, Magneto. Polarity- Yeah. Good luck with that. Buddy- that dude is getting on my nerves. Shelly- Me, too. Want to beat him to the top as a team? Buddy- Just to beat him? Shelly- Yeah. Buddy- Deal. (the two begin climbing) Shelly- I’ll defuse any TNT I see. You focus on climbing. (cut to Leo inside the tunnel) (a crash from the cave in is heard) Leo- What was that? (Leo continues on his path until a flock of Zubat get in his way) Leo- Nice, Zubat. Don’t bother the Bulbasaur continuing on his way… (the Zubat attack Leo) Leo- Man, I can’t win this fight… I can’t outrun them… I have to find a way to slow them down… that’s it! (Leo uses Stun Spore, the Zubat are paralyzed and can’t move) ---- CONFESSIONAL (Leo) I’m not a coward and I’m not scared to battle. I just saw another way out and I took advantage of it. ---- Leo- That should give me enough time to get away. (Leo continues on his way until he bumps into Blaze) Blaze- Have you seen Drill? Leo- Wait, aren’t you supposed to be really shy? Blaze- yeah, but my friend is in danger Leo- What happened? Blaze- We were walking through the tunnel with Volts when the tunnel collapsed. I saw another path and quickly got into it to escaped being crushed or having my flame put out by lack of oxygen. Leo- Ah. Well I wouldn’t worry about Drill. He’s a Diglett, Let’s just focus on getting to the exit. (Cut to the climbers) Buddy- Are we near the top? (Another TNT goes off nearby) Buddy- What was that? Shelly- You’re fine! I’m keeping the TNT far away from you! Polarity- Well stop shooting it toward me! Shelly- What would the fun of that be? Polarity- Grrr! (Shelly and Buddy reach the top) Buddy- We did it! Shelly- Yeah, but let’s face it. Neither of us expected to be friends and now that our team-up is over… (Shelly uses water gun to launch Buddy into a TNT and send him flying back down the tower) Buddy- Why you! (cut to Drill and Volts) (Drill discovers the path Blaze followed) Drill- Those are Blaze’s footprints! (Drill begins following Blaze’s tracks) (cut to Leo and Blaze) Leo- Let’s see, the wind was blowing through the exit to the enterance and the wind is blowing toward us now. We seem to be nearing the exit… (the exit door is seen) Blaze- There! (cut to the bottom) Buddy- Traitor! Shelly- Get used to it! This is a game show! Trust. NO. ONE. Buddy- I’ll get you for this… Shelly- No, you’ll get voted off for helping me get to the top. Buddy- No… Shelly- You fell right into my trap. Dandy- You have my vote. Besides, I plan to win. (Dandy carries over some apples) Dandy- I need you to become a psychic type, Mr. Mime would work. (Buddy transforms into Mr. Mime) Buddy- What’s next? Dandy- Get on top of Snor’s shoulders and hold on. Buddy- I think I see where you’re going with this. Dandy- we’ll use his love of food to get him to the top, with us on him. (Buddy floats the apples to the top using Psychic) (Snor smells food and wakes up) Snor- Foooooooood! (Snor runs to the top, carrying Dandy, Buddy, and Polarity- who snuck on, to the top.) Red- Sci, Shelly, Leo, Blaze, Snor, Dandy, Buddy, and Polarity have made it to the top. That leaves Volts from the Diglett and Drill from the Magikarp! And I believe somebody is approaching the exit now! Drill- Blaze! Blaze- Drill! Red- It’s Drill! And with that, the Magikarp win! (Red presses a button that teleports Volts to the surface) Volts- What the… Red? Red- All of the other teams made it to the top of the trash pile. You failed. Volts- What? I was trying to help Blaze! Drill- Sorry. I followed Blaze’s path and found the exit. Blaze- No hard feelings? Volts- No. It wasn’t your fault. Red- Now to show you where your teams will be staying! Don’t worry! I spared no expense in building two luxury Pokemon Centers… to trade for two of the oldest, lowest quality Pokemon Centers we could find. Hehehe. Each of you will be staying in one. ---- CONFESSIONAL (Polarity) Aw Come On! ---- Red- That old shop is furnished with a camera. That’s the PokeShop confessional where you’ll spill your secrets to the camera. Go in there when you need to get something off your chest. (Cut to the Magikarps’ Room) Drill- Man, we cut that last challenge close. We need to work together if we’re going to win. Blaze- Drill’s right. Dandy- Yeah. Snor- I guess so. And I’m sorry I slept through that last one, dude. I just got really tired after the journey from the front of Diglett’s Cave… Red (over loudspeaker)- Wait… that was you? Snor- Yup… sorry. Dandy- Wait, where’s Buddy? (cut to inside the Diglett’s center) Volts- I guess you’re gonna vote me off.’ Polarity- It kinda makes sense. Then again, Leo lead one of the Magikarp to the surface. Then another one followed their tracks. Leo- Sorry about that… Sci- Wait… Polarity has been acting like he’s the best since the beginning of the game… I don’t really want to be around that. Shelly- I don’t really care. All of you losers are going to be voted off anyway. Polarity- What was that? Shelly- Let’s face it. None of you are really that smart, athletic, or sneaky. I’m the only competent one on the team! Leo- really, dude? I thought you were complaining about Polarity sounding cocky earlier! Shelly- Who cares? He’s never going to win. (Shelly walks out of the room) Leo- I think we all know who’s getting voted off. Polarity- Yeah. (cut to behind the Magnet Train station) Red- One of you will not be here for much longer. Whoever does not get one of these four rare candies will be eliminated and can never come back. Ever. Let’s begin. Sci. (Sci walks up and takes a rare candy) Red- Polarity. (Polarity takes a rare candy and immediately eats it) Polarity- Oh, yeah! Red- There are two rare candies remaining, and 3 of you… the next person to get a rare candy is… Leo. Leo- Thank goodness. (Leo takes a rare candy and tucks it away) Red- This. Is the final rare candy. The last person to get a rare candy is… Volts. Shelly- What? What did I do? Sci- Dude, you dissed us all during our meeting? Shelly- What meeting? I was stuck in the confessional for a while! I wasn’t at the meeting and I definitely didn’t diss you. Leo- Don’t lie. We saw you there. Shelly- But… I didn’t! I really didn’t say anything about- Red- Time to go! (Red picks up Shelly and throws him into the garbage train.) Red- Who will be voted off next? What’s going on with Shelly’s denial? Will Volts’s prediction be correct? Find out in the next episode of Total. Drama. Kanto! (Flashback to earlier that day, Shelly enters the PokeShop Confessional) (Buddy appears from behind the Magikarps’ Pokecenter and blocks the door) (Buddy transforms into Shelly) ---- Confessional (Buddy) Yes, I tricked his team to vote him off. But Shelly messed with me. And you don’t mess with me. Ever. ---- Next time on Total Drama Kanto- Volts- I called it. This place will be the death of us all. Sci- Oh my god… Buddy- Let the games begin. Category:Total Drama Pokemon Category:Total Drama Kanto Category:Episodes